Zakuro's life
by DarkRose3859
Summary: Zakuro suffers under pressure as model. It starts before the series and later she recieves her powers. First fan fiction! Summary is not that good, but please read! There is a pairing, but I'm not telling who.
1. The past to present

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mews or the US licensed name thingy. Please do not sue me, etc. Wouldn't it be awesome if someone did own it and wrote a fan fiction and said they owned it but no one believed them? Then a lot of people were going to kill them (lol), and then they showed proof. Ironic twist. Okay, well, I thought it was funny. Whatever. (My jokes are worse than Beast Boy…. :( Teen Titans!!! Also not mine….) Anyways, here is the story!  
**

* * *

She had an hour before the show started; she sat down and began combing her hair and looking off into the mirror. It was going to be the largest celebration this week; yet another day with bright lights, pictures, and the dreaded paparazzi. It wouldn't be quite as bad if they stopped ambushing her as she exited a building, or misquote her when she had said something which related to something utterly different. The days would grow long and tiresome, and at some point, quite painful. And yet, when the day was over, she, again, would be drive home to the vacant household. It was sort of funny, now that she thinks back, when she first tried out for modeling. Her mom decided to come, and cheered her on as she would give out a portfolio of her latest pictures, a sheet with her age, weight, and height. She had never expected to actually become a model, but she really thought that since she was finally useful, and that her parents would notice her. 

No chance. It seemed they only saw her as a mere possession; something that helped pay the bills and a free therapist that they would consult with after work. But at least they could try to pretend they cared about her a little bit. But she didn't want them to repeat what they did for every year for her birthdays until she was 12. A call saying they would come over for a dinner at a restaurant, just to leave her waiting a restaurant until they closed. She especially didn't want a repeat of her birthday when she was 12; everyone stared at her and laughed while she broke out her tears in public and deciding to walk home in the rain, a complete mess. And just like all those other years for the morning, a phone call, with a message, not even by her mom or dad, but a secretary saying the same thing, "Sorry. (long pause) They tried to make it. Things got busy at work and they got held up. I hope you understand." Yeah, sure…. They shouldn't bother calling, just go get a machine voice recorder and to give the message.

In truth, she wondered why they even tried to contact her; was it just some pitiful small excuse for them? Did they not realize how they were making her feeling? It was like brushing salt into a deep wound; shattering a piece of valuable china worked on for months. And another thing puzzled her- why did she choose to believe them? She believed it was a shred of hope that did it; just maybe they would show up. But every time she was wrong, and she knew it would be.

It was quite difficult to trust people, so she would distance herself off from the rest of everyone else. She couldn't imagine trusting anyone else after her guardian, her aunt on her mother's side, died. Her aunt was there for the first eight years of her life; beautiful, strong, and passionate about almost anything. It seemed like if a complete stranger were with her aunt for just a minute, they would fall in love. It was quite surprising her aunt was single, actually. Her aunt was 21 years old at the time, a teacher who cooked for her everyday and did all the housework promptly and the gardening (and still finishing grading papers for 32 per class period and coming up with lesson plans for the next week, as well). Her aunt had caught a rare disease, it was curable, but only within a certain time period. They rushed to the hospital, but it was already too late. Zakuro was informed at school, around 1:30. When she heard her aunt was dead, she was crushed. She denied it and even skipped her aunt's funeral. It didn't seem necessary to go to a funeral where people she barely knew tried to ask her if she was okay. She also had not thought her aunt was dead, as well.

She ignored people and kept her distance unless teacher's directed questions towards her. It was pretty much normal; everyone treating her same as usual. She couldn't stand it though; when her aunt died, it was like a part of her died, too. It was then she turned to Christianity; it was quite strange too, how she was swept by this religion. It was an unbelievable feat to her; for someone who did so much good and never wrong to choose to die to save everyone else who were so mean to him. She felt that in his place, she couldn't. It wasn't fair that someone that nice should die for anyone else who was selfish, evil, or uncaring! But he also saved everyone else as well.

"Zakuro, are you ready?" asked a thin and petite manager, who was in her 30's at most. She had so much make-up on, however, it made her look older as the applied cover up and mascara was rushed.

Zakuro stood, looking in the mirror; her eyes affixed somewhere else as she combs her lengthy hair. She continues to comb, without saying a word, looking unspirited.

"Zakuro, are you okay?" br He manager walked up closer to Zakuro, examining her closely.

"Oh… sorry, I was busy thinking about things. That's all." br This caused Zakuro to back up and run into the mirror and she fell back.

The manager tried to stifle her laugh, but couldn't. After a long period of silence, she bit her lip.

"Well…. Okay. This outfit is supposed to be worn with the black mini skirt with the dark blue ribbons and the diamond earrings. So hurry, you are supposed to go on in five minutes, okay?"

The manager left, to rush off to prepare the rest for the evening. Her manager's chartreuse, seven inch stilettos echoed through out the building. The ceiling lights flickered until they were completely dim and eventually were off. Zakuro quickly switches out her clothes as soon as she sees that no one was in sight. After that, she turns around and prepares for the celebration.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the story! Yeah… Please review, I need to know. Even anonymous reviews work ! It's kind of pointless to say no flames allowed but hey, freedom of speech. But I prefer constructive criticism to none and flames, though. I made that stuff up about Zakuro's aunt (FANFICTION, don't take it so literally) and most of my point of view was for the way Zakuro helped that girl in episode 35 and it seemed like Zakuro saw a bit of herself in that kid. (No kidding, they looked like the same person except smaller…) Well, that was what I was thinking. I'm not too sure, however. Tell me what you think. . And all I'm asking is for a little review, please? The cute beast boy cat face!**


	2. Make up is a mask of who you really are

A/N: Hey, this is the second chapter! Yay, I actually got reviews!!! - But the main problem is the stupid summary. I can't stand it!! It's too pathetic!Goes off and makes Zakuro kill the evil summary. It's not going to be in Zakuro's POV. Thoughts are in italics, except for the last chappie, because it was basically almost all thought and italics kind of makes your head hurt if there is too much. Again, Renee Zakuro, deal with it. Takes place around the first epi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mews or the US licensed name thingy. Please do not sue me, etc. Hmm… I own the manager and agent! . Yes, something I do own!!!! But, what is the point of the disclaimer anyways!? Pudding: 'Cause it ensures the security of the licensed anime and separates the reality of whether something is actual and pertaining to the anime, or just a fictional piece that is separated from the original piece. Me: So… since when does Pudding was so un child-like… OC!!!!! Pudding: T.T'''' Meanie…! Me: On with the story… .''' (Why is she here anyways? She's not supposed to be in this story yet…)

* * *

**Zakuro's Point of View** (in case you didn't read Author's note.) 

_I am so exhausted after yesterday… The photo shoot took up so much time, it ended past 2 am and I had to start getting ready for today at 5 am. I wish I could rest a bit longer. At least it is just mid-morning though, so half the afternoon I can sleep.__ I am done with wanting to see my parents. It's obvious that they didn't want me anyways… _

I walked down, about to leave for the show.

"Zak-U- RO!" exclaimed a hyper active voice behind me. _Crap! Did he see me while I __was __chang__ing?!__ This guy is going down!!!_

Quickly, I brought both of my hands over my right shoulder and formed a tight grip on his arm. I then thrust him forward with all my strength onto the floor. He landed on his back; but I had dropped him on a pile of packing peanuts.

"Oww…!" wailed the hidden pervert. _I tried to look at his face, but he was covered in packing peanuts. I t__hink I over reacted just a bit…_

"Hey, you didn't have to throw me," he shouted angrily. He sharply inhaled and then his tone softened, "I am your agent, remember?" He stood up, fixing his glasses and stared at me with his icy cold blue eyes. Then he fixed his brown hair, yet it still looked a bit messy as a bit fell over to a side. I looked at his fake black mustache. _It was a bit pointless to have it on, it looked ridiculous. He would look so better without it__. It was kind of strange, but people thought of him to be too young to be a__n__ agent, only 18 years old.__ Just one year older than me.__ Why am I thinking of now?! __Damn it!! Maybe I should apologize; though the thought of apologizing to HIM just abhorred me. _I gulped down my fear and pride as I put my head down to think.

I lifted my head up and just felt my sides burning. "I am so sorry, Mr. Izugawa-san. But you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You startled me. You had got me at a bad time, and it's almost time for the performance." I apologized politely. _I wonder why he insisted to give himself a Japanese pen name. He only was fluent in Japanese by classes._

"It's a good thing I'm an agent for you, Zakuro. I get 15 of everything you earn," he gushed. _Gee, thanks…__ I take back my apology._

"Talk to you after the show, ciao!" He grinned and walked away.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, uneventfully. _It was kind of strange to have him around as an agent. He kept bugging me and calling me. But he was closer to me than anyone else, after my aunt died. But my relationship with him was strictly business._

"We are ready for you, Zakuro." My manager said flatly. She looked tired even though she got more rest because she left earlier yesterday.

I nodded. I walked out on the catwalk and glanced out towards the audience. There were at least two thousand tonight. I flashed a smile and tried to image something that cheers me up. I imagined my aunt's cookies. Just a pinch of cinnamon and a dash of brown sugar did the trick, she would tell me. I froze. I didn't move at all. I thought I was going to cry. The feelings were bottled for so long and I felt that small droplets of tears were going to form. I took a deep breath and headed back. Behind, I rubbed my eyes and stopped those tears. It felt stupid to cry over things that weren't there anymore. I let the other models go out as I changed for the next part of the show.

"Zakuro, you made yourself look like a complete idiot! What would your parents say?! You just cracked under pressure again?" exclaimed the manager. _Parents are there for their children when they are needed most. Those people aren't my parents anymore. And I'm so tired of your stupid whining. But I could never hit you; it wouldn't be right for me to._

"Sorry," I gave a fake plastered smile of reassurance, "I was thinking about that really sad movie I saw the other day."

"Really now, which one was it?" she asked inquiringly. _Oh…__ I didn't think of one. _I tried to remember piles of movies Izugawa recommended me to watch so I could get better poses. _Um…_

"Titanic. It's was very sad." _I haven't seen that movie. I've only heard about it._

"Oh!!!! Titanic is the best! Don't you think Jack was so totally hot?"She jumped excitedly.

"Um… Sure!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Wow… You amaze me. You got the greatest body; the only problem is your personality. It's so cold… Try to be yourself." she muttered. _I am myself. You are the one with the strange anger/happy phase of mood swings._

"At least you think Jack was so totally cute; your personality might just be a shield because of your insecurities towards others!" She added._ Wow, the only one insecure is you._

_"_I'm going to get ready and change, so bye." I responded coolly.

I quickly took off those clothes and put on a red satin dress. Red ribbons clung to my waist, and in the back, was a large elegant bow. It was strapless, and the top half was in white ivory with black flower designs with a dark blue center. It was designed by one of the most popular designers, Youko Sachiriko. My hair was put up in a bun and had a large red rose put in it. I had a pearl necklace on, and a diamond flower brooch. I put on 3 inch black heels, with the buckles and a small black bow on the front.

I walked on the catwalk again; this was for the formal party clothing. I could finally smile. I stayed away from thinking about her cookies. After another hour, it was almost over. I was finishing off with a lilac silk kimono with flowers on it. My obi was a small light and dark green checkered pattern. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, an obi is a sash tied around the kimono. If you don't know what a kimono is, go web search it.) My hair had a loose strand out hair off on the right side and tied up with chopsticks into the bun. A pink flower ornament was in my hair and they put a bright red lipstick on me.

After the show, I decided to wear a blue tank top with a purple coat with those fluffy dark gray fake fur on the inside and jeans. The moment, I stepped out, cameras were flashing at me. I tried to smile, and warded them off by telling them how I loved how today went and answered too bored for them. _It was so hilarious __to see there face just to be let down because there wasn't anything bad happening to me. _

I decided to call my manager and ask him where I should meet him.

"Hi Izugawa-san. Hey, where are you _right_ now?"

"Oh… Zakuro, I was going to go invite you to the Red Data Animal's Exhibition with me but it's ended already." _Oh… I wanted to go__ too, oh well. I was tired_

"Do you want to go to the park? It's the afternoon and it would be good for you to get outside," He added, "it's good for your body to get fresh air and it would also be a good chance for me to tell you your updated schedule."_ Ah… __a business call__Nothing really exciting…_

"Um… sure I'll go. If it's about business, I would need to know my schedule." I gave a very blank response. _I don't want to work on business, I just want sleep…_

"See you, then." He replied, very naively and cheerfully. _He had the cheerfulness on a five year old and the understanding of emotions of a spoon. _

"Wait! What time?" click. No response. _Just great, he always does this. Oh well, I should get there as soon as I can. That way I can't be late._

As I walked towards the park, there was a sudden jolt and an there was a huge tremor in the surrounding area.

_There was a t__ingly feeling that came over me and a light engulfed me. I held my breath, not knowing what to do.__It felt__ so__ warm__ and__ I started to relax and I realized__… I'm completely naked!!! And __there is a __wolf… __Okay, that's enough late night television for me… Doesn't this relate to the Red Data Animal __Exhibit? … I'm not going to move… I'll keep calm…__ The__n,__ it__ slowly approached me and hurled __itself at__ me.__ I think it was the first time in my life I was utterly afraid for my life.__It went inside of me- like it was a spirit that was going to possess me. A radiant beam of light appeared and everything went black. It was cold. _"Zakuro! Please, wake up!"_Someone, help! Am I going to die? _

I opened my eyes, to find I was in someone's house. I was on a sofa and covered by a blanket_. Was everything I saw just a dream? My head hurt__ really badly. What happened? _I got up; only to discover… someone had changed… my clothes for me… _Now, I REALLY am scared!!!_

"Hey Zakuro!" exclaimed Izugawa-san. _What is going on?! Did I get drugged or something?_

"What happened to me? My head hurts so much, and the change of clothes," I surged, "Where am I?!"

"Someone's a little cranky," laughed Izugawa, "You are at my house."

"Pardon me?" I said a bit surprised. It was more like a joke or something than reality.

"OH! Nothing happened between us. Honestly Zakuro!" he laughed and put his head down, not even looking at me. _This makes me feel like I'm a pervert… Well, that wasn't the way I was thinking!!!_

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? Hate it? I haven't actually decided the pairing yet. But pretend I have an idea!!! LOLz I am actually debating between three characters. Thanks for reviewing: Kish's Kittie and Granite Aizawa. I am not going to make this another Zakuro and Mint pairing, no matter how many reviews those stories get. Crud. This chapter then gets zero reviews because of die hard Zakuro and Mint fans. Oo''' Well, this was a bit longer than the first chappie! . But the first chapter would be longer if I hadn't lost my rough draft. (I wrote on paper first and lost the paper… '' I had enough until chapter 4. :( ) Please review and I'll love ya forever! 


	3. Coffee, missing bras, and dancing!

A/N: Cool another review! Lolz. Anyways, I'm on a roll! I'm going to get this out. Yeah. I'm not telling who because I'm lazy. No because there is the element of surprise!!! Hehe! T.T I'm still debating! Well, you could probably tell later on. I got another review for the second chappie! Thank you Urooj and Granite Aizawa! Urooj has wonderful sailor moon fanfics! I reviewed but was I didn't log on cause it was one of those fanfics I usually put as anonymous cause of that kind of pairing. ''' Sorries, get kind of embarrassed to review under my name. Don't worry, not a flame, a good review!) Granite Aizawa, I don't know if you'll read this, but I'll definitely take your advice. Thanks! (Note to self: Never write while Mom brings you at work so no one will bug you and get in the way.) Anyway, it's written in Zakuro's Point of View. I was originally going to make it the Agent's but I didn't want to confuse people. Urooj, did you mean the agent, not the manager? Well, I'll never be sure… Hm… Starts thinking for ridiculously long period of time.

Disclaimer: I do not own… (Wow this is annoying! And repetitive… T.T'') Tokyo Mew Mews or the US license thingy. However I DO OWN (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!): The agent, the manager and a cookie! The agent, Izugawa-san, is about two inches taller than Zakuro. He kind of looks like Ryou except (if you remember) with brown hair and slightly darker blue eyes. He wears a dark blue suit and a black tie when he is needed publicly for an event.

"Oh, right." The manager said without putting much thought into it. _Is that all he could say? Oh, right. Sure, tell me something I ACTUALLY NEED TO KNOW!_

"Grr…." I mumbled. _D-did I just… growl?! And I've been so angry__ and more__ tempered more than usual…_

"Sorry. You fainted after the earthquake. The doctor thinks you hit your head. But lucky, you fell down on grass, not the pavement. But I still think a part of your head got hit," he told me. "I rushed you to the hospital and he said you were okay. I didn't know where your house was, so I brought you here."

"Oh…" was all I could say. _The wolf I saw must have been a dream. I might be insane and losing my mind. __Just great…__ Not only am I hallucinating,__I'__m__ acting like a wolf. Hello, call animal control! _I put my hand up to my head and rubbed my temples. I am acting so different…

"Is it a headache?" he was concerned and scowled, "I told that doctor to be more careful!"

The clothes you are wearing are mine. After you wash and dry clean my clothes return them to me. The sprinklers went on and your clothes got soaked." He smirked. _What the__… I can take dry cleaning his clothes, but who changed my clothes? Was it him? Wa__it a second; I'm not… wearing a **B-BRA**__? I could feel it, embarrassment raising and I was probably blushing by now. _

"Wait , if you are wondering about the change of clothes," I blushed because it was embarrassing. _Any more blushing and I think I'd faint._ "I got my sister to change your clothes, your bra was soaked too, so… she took it off… " he was scared. I think he was expecting to get hit. I don't even think he wanted to tell the truth. I wanted to hit him, but I didn't. Besides, I think he could be telling the truth.

"Y-you, didn't see me right?" I don't know why I asked. I generally have trouble trusting people, but I feel like I'm getting myself in trouble.

"I didn't see you naked, if that's what you are asking. But I had done the laundry and stuff and separated the clothes so…" he paused, waiting for my reaction. _I think it's my nerves and his smirking and his pausing__ **ISN'T HELPING**!!!__It __makes it seem like he is lying! Jeez… Why can't I tell if he is lying or not?_

He walked away; into the other room, only to bring out my clothes.

"Here, wear your normal clothes. I was just kidding about you dry cleaning my clothes. You don't have to, I have my own washing machine and dryer." he blushed. He put them down on the dark cherry wood table and avoided contact with me and the clothes.

"Your… bra is under the stuff. So change in the bathroom. It's down the hall and to the right," He softened his voice," I had no idea you wore black lacy bras!"

I hit him on the head.

I walked down and the hall and went in the bathroom. His clothes were a big bigger than mine but still snug at the top. _Well, yeah, he doesn't have breasts… _I think I started giggling. I haven't laughed for a long time. I put on my clothes and hurried out.

"Hey Zakuro, I'm made coffee. Do you want some?" He asked, holding the handle of a coffee cup. _Why is he acting like nothing happened!?__ Geez…_

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that… I just couldn't resist kidding around you." He laughed. _My heart was pounding. I was going to bite him. What is going on with me? _

I gritted my teeth and replied, "Sure. I love coffee."

"So… how do you drink your coffee?" He asked while putting cream and sugar in and stirring.

"I like mine black. It's so rich and intoxicating with its aroma and…" I rambled on.

"Yuck!" He made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Well, you asked me…" I said defensively.

"Wow, you have mood swings. Is it the time of the month?" he said jokingly. I punch him on the arm. _You shouldn't talk about that so casually… And you are a guy__ too__! You shouldn't. Just shouldn't, it's wrong._

"No…!" I said angrily.

"All right, don't need to hit me so hard," he said, while rubbing his arm. "It seems like you recovered faster than I thought." He muttered to himself.

"I'm not acting like myself today," I explained. _Not that I know__ myself__ any more than he does_"I'm just tired. I'm sorry, Izugawa-san."

"Don't be. We can call it truce! You just gotta help me with somethin'." he said with an overly cheesy grin. _I don't like that smile. I think he over booked me again…_

"Why?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I hate that tone. Be happier! You got to do a commercial special event coming up. But you got to be at a dance studio to learn those moves." _Isn't that wonderful…_

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight and there is a video of the moves so no instructor needed_." He added. Cheap skate, penny pincher…_

"So… why isn't there an instructor?" I questioned.

Silence. So he was being cheap. I took another sip of my coffee. He was watching me drink and stared.

"Ew…" he managed to change subjects. _Fine, don't answer…_

_"What?" _I emphasized roughly.

"Oh, I remember… ah…. The instructor was busy so they gave me a video of them. Yeah! So I'll drive you over. Just trust me!" He laughed as he made his excuse. _Does he really think I'm that stupid?!_

"Whatever."

He drove me to the biggest dance studio I've ever seen in Tokyo. It was huge. I gasped at the size of the thing. I turned around to thank him but he had already drove off and left. I walked in and a desk clerk greeted me and told me my room was number 215 and that it was very large. _It was amazing how spotless and large and .._The hard wooden plank floor was made of dark oak, coated and waxed only not too long ago. But not that slippery, _thank goodness!_ The walls were mirrors and there was a plasma flat screen television a part of the wall. There were railings of the side and a closet. It even had its own changing room directly next to it. I opened the closet and looked for better dancing clothes. It was arranged by sizes and it happened to have my exact size.

I went in the changing room and took dark purple high heels to match with me. I put on the purple dress; the top portion was lilac and went from the top of my cleavage to my hips; adorned with cherry blossom designs. It was strapless and around my waist was a pink ribbon, tied in the back. It was hard trying to tie the back, but after looking in the mirror I had gotten it on correctly. The bottom portion went to my ankles, and was very similar to a Chinese dress, cut at the sides from my mid thigh to the hem of the dress.

I turned on the television and the video had started. It was a video of one of my aunt's favorite dancers; I had watched the professional dancer, Mia Yoshida. She was beautiful; she had vibrant chestnut eyes and long ebony hair that was put up into a bun where little tendrils of hair fell down at the side of her face. She started out with by taking her partner's hand and… _Wait a second, I don't have a partner. And __why am I supposed to learn ballroom dancing? Is this really supposed to be for a commercial?_ I grabbed my cell phone ad called Izugawa.

"Hey Izugawa, did you set me up?!?!?!" I asked, annoyed.

"What can you possibly be talking about, huh, Fujiwara?" he questioned me calmly, sounding like he had no idea. _He is making me angry!_

_"What commercial is this for?" I growled. What is going on? I'm acting, and sounding, like a… wolf.__ I need to be careful with my emotions before I hurt someone…_

_"_Um- you see, the studio wants to attract more business for a younger generation. Most of the people coming in are really old and we thought that if you could advertize the place, then…" He rambled on and on_ After a couple more minutes and I had completely drowned out what he was saying, I had gotten realized something._

"Geez… I know you are upset, but don't growl!" he sounded upset and yelled.

"I don't have a partner." I butted in and stopped him.

"S-sorry I shouted at you. I'm really stressed right now and I'll find you a partner, don't worry." He paused for a moment, thinking about who he could find to dance with me.

"Well, since I think no one is awake at this hour being it is past midnight, would you dance with me?" I inquired.

"I can't- too busy with, uh, stuff." He tried making excuses. _I really don't believe him. He was going to go here with me, whether he likes it or not! _I paused; I'm usually not **this** aggressive, but maybe… there is a reason for his brash excuses…

"So… you can't dance either, can you?" I spoke softly. I was actually telling the truth.

I accepted that my dancing skills I have done from previous dance recitals had always ended awful. I remembered ten years ago, I tried ballet because it was so popular and their tutus looked simply adorable. It was definitely something I always wanted to try; to be light on my feet and to shine. I simply respected everything about them, their amazing effort and style, with such grace. I have practiced with a small group and while performing, the older girl tripped me on purpose and I actually fought back on the stage. She called it a mere accident and later on and later I was beaten up by her and her friends back stage after the show. This continued until she went to a different school and I took up Karate to make me tougher and even more distant from people.

"Fine, I'll come and help out with your dancing, but you have to wait 20 minutes. You can't be worse than me. Let me just say this now and once, sorry if I step on your feet." He rushed and hung up. I closed my cell phone, and put a smile on. _I__ had a private vic__tory and claimed my prize: getting him to avoid other topics and getting him to help me with this old dancing thing._

_

* * *

_

Aw… this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be… Well, I might as well submit this one. I had a case of writer's block so took me a while. I also needed to finish an essay to get into a better English class. Love you if you comment! I'm not going to say no flames, but constructive criticism is better. (And if I'm lucky, no flames! If I tell people not to flame than they will… I think…)Anyway, I researched on the internet about Zakuro and how she encountered her first chimera, so this is going along the untold story of her fight. Next chappie gets interesting. I hope I don't suck at fight scenes! Apologizing upfront. I'll do my best and a one-sided pairing that is hate for the other person. Turn in next time! Nya! (Sounds like a crappy ad.)


End file.
